1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fireplace heater, and more particularly to a self-contained fireplace heater particularly adapted for insertion within existing conventional fireplaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace heaters of the "heatalator" type are well known in which the fireplace itself is built with special heat outlet openings in the front wall of the fireplace above the fireplace opening. Heat produced within the fireplace is diverted from the fireplace chimney and exhausted out into a room through such openings.
Various other types of fireplace heaters are also known, but all of these require either rebuilding or modification of an existing fireplace or installation of the heater during the original construction of the fireplace.
Because of the above characteristics of prior fireplace heaters, they are difficult and expensive to install and beyond the financial means of many households. Therefore, most fireplaces today are not equipped with fireplace heaters. As a result, most of the heat generated within fireplaces is exhausted up the fireplace chimney as waste heat despite the critical need for fuel and energy conservation. If such waste heat energy could instead be used as a source of room heat, more efficient use of a home heating system would result and considerable cost and fuel savings could be effected.
Accordingly, there is a need for an economical and efficient fireplace heater which is easy to install in existing fireplaces.